


Witch Next Door

by Infinite_J



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War, F/M, Rewrite, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_J/pseuds/Infinite_J
Summary: Originally posted on FF.net.(Peter is 16 in this, Wanda is 18. I'm all about these crack ships.) The Avengers want to give Wanda a normal life after everything she's been through. Tony has suspicious on the this spider based hero is, so why not do both. Set before Civil War.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	Witch Next Door

Peters day had been a complete and utter mess. Flash had gone an extra mile to be annoying to him today, coming up with the new nickname of "Penis Parker" for him, Peter begged it wouldn't stick. He had a pop quiz, which was easy but it doesn't really help his mood. And then on patrol one of his web shooters had malfunctioned, which lead one of the guys he was fighting to get away. Only good thing that came out of today was he found a camera, it had a cracked lense but that was an easy fix. He walked home, his bad mood radiating off him as he walked up the stairs to his apartment not paying much attention so it didn't help for him to then trip on something at the top of the stairs.

"Are you kidding me!" He screamed, he looked behind him to his feet to see he tripped on a box, he then realised that he was surrounded by boxes. He was so confused and disorientated from the fall he didn't even notice the girl in front of him.

"Are you okay?" She asks, her thick accent getting his attention. He looks up at the origin of the voice to find a girl with long brown hair and vibrant green eyes. She was wearing a short black skirt, a red leather jacket, knee high socks and a loose fitting shirt. She had a warm smile as she held out a hand to help him. Peter instantly forgot everything that had happened until now.

He took the hand and got himself up. "Yeah, yeah! I'm all good," he says brushing off the dust and dirt on him, "I'm- I'm P-peter by the way, Peter Parker."

"Wanda. I just moved in next door. I'm sorry you fell over one of my boxes." She says with an apologetic smile scratching her cheek awkwardly.

"No it's cool. I just hope I didn't break any of your stuff, I should've looked where I was going anyway." He says, his hand rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

"I'm sure it was just some clothes, don't worry about it." She told him. There was now this awkward silence for a moment they both just stood there, Peter still rubbing his neck, and Wanda slightly hugging herself.

"I like your accent, European right?" He asks breaking the silence, she nods at this, but doesn't elaborate. "That's cool I've never been there myself, though I've always wanted to go to Paris, or maybe Rome, I heard Berlin is nice. Where are you from? Sounds a little Russian to me..." he rambles on a little longer before realising and stopped, "Sorry, I ramble a lot. I didn't even let you answer the question."

She giggles at his antics, then her smile faded as she answered his question, "Sakovia." They both fell silent again.

"Oh wow." He paused for a moment, he had no idea what to say. "I'm so sorry." He managed to get out, they just met he wasn't sure what to do, obviously he couldn't hug her for comfort. He decided to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Peter." She says, but her smile faded quickly. Peter pulled his hand away and decided to change the subject.

"Where are you going for school?" He chose to ask, she looked around his age maybe a year older than him.

"I believe it is Midtown High, unless I got it wrong."

"That where I go!" He says a little too excitedly, a blush forming on his face. She smiled at this. "I can show you around, we can walk to school as well, if you want."

"I'd very much like that, Peter." She tells him. His blush was still showing.

"C-cool." He says back, he looks at the amount of boxes left and frowns, "are you moving in by yourself?"

"What makes you say that?" She asks, he smiles disappearing.

"There are a fair amount of boxes left, but none are labelled 'Wanda's Things', plus we've been talking for a fair amount of time, I would've assumed someone would've come out to get more boxes." He explains quickly.

She eyes him suspiciously for a moment then her smiled returned. "You're quite the detective, Mr Parker."

He laugh nervously, "Sorry, you kinda become like this when you live in New York, noticing things and being cautious. It's how you don't get mugged."

"Good to know." She states. "And yes I'm moving in by myself, I don't have any family left, but some... kind people are trying to give me a semi-normal life. Sending me to school, paying for my apartment, checking on me as much as possible."

"That sounds nice." He pauses for a moment, "Do you need help? I meaning moving in? Or if not that maybe you might want to come over for dinner? My aunt is making Pizza. Though, she will probably burn it and we'll order something in."

Wanda laughs at this, "I would love to Peter but I have to meet those same people I told you about later." She tells him.

"Oh okay that's cool maybe another time?" Peter says, finally moving toward his door.

"Definitely Peter." She says as she lifts up a box and he walks into his apartment, smiling at her one last time. He shuts the door slowly an leans against it.

"Peter is that you!" He hears from the kitchen.

"Yeah May!"

"Could you grab the phone and call Joe's, I burned the Pizza!" He laughs at this and rolls his eyes.

"Sure thing May."

* * *

"Have you made contact?" The voice of Natasha Romanoff said on the other line of her phone.

"Yeah, he's cute, dorky but cute." She replies, phone pressed between he ear and shoulder as she carries a box. "Why am I spying on him again?"

"Because Tony has a theory about this kid." Natasha explains. But before she could continue Wanda cuts her off.

"But why me? Surely you, the trained spy could easily better at spying on a 15 year old." She asks.

"We promised to give you a semi normal life while we train you. Plus think of this as a training mission in information recovery. It's like hitting three birds with one stone, normal life, a lesson and helping Tony with his hunch. Maybe a forth bird, depending on how cute he is." She explains, her end sentence hinting at something.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks pausing on her actions taking the phone in her hands.

"Normal life includes dating Wanda, that's all I'm saying." Natasha couldn't see her but she knew Wanda was blushing. "Look when you've finished spying on him you can still live there, have your life and if he really is so cute, maybe go on a date then."

"C-can we move on p-please." Wanda stutters out, embarrassed by Natasha's comment.

"Sure thing, I'll be who you check in with till Sunday, next will be Steve, from Monday to Sunday an it'll change. Everyone is on Wanda-Duty."

"Wanda-Duty? Really?" She says, slight irritation in her voice.

"Hey I didn't name it. Checking in will just be you showing us you're okay and if you find out anything about Peter." Natasha continues.

"Got it. And other than that I can live life how I want?" Wanda asks.

"Yes, the credit card Stark gave you will buy you food and any extra clothes you need. You're phone has all of our numbers in it, so you'll be able to get a hold of anyone anytime. And even know most of us use the upstate facility at the moment. The person you'll be checking in with will be at the Avengers Tower, so never too far away. Oh and no parties or drinking, that's a message from Steve," Natasha explained.

"Right got it." She confirmed.

"Are you all moved in?" Natasha asks, Wanda could sense the conversation coming to an end.

"Yeah, just unpacking my clothes." She tells her.

"Okay well the weekend is yours, try to get close to Peter if you can. And rest up well for your first day on Monday."

"Okay, _Mom!_ I'll check in tomorrow. Bye!" She says ending the phone call. As she finished putting her clothes away she felt her stomach rumble. "Damn, maybe I should've taken Peter up on that Pizza."


End file.
